Do Not Seek the Because
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Sequel to my other one-shot "the only abnormality is the incapacity to love." It's four years later, something happened between the last four years, why are Draco and Harry not together? Can they patch things up? Rated M for Sexual Context and Profanity. I also wrote this really late at night and it's unbeta'd please feel free to message me any errors that bug you.


_**(A/N): It's probably got some loopholes, and I honestly don't know much about baking so I sort of winged it. I hope you can forgive that.**_

_**This is a sequel story to "The only abnormality is the incapacity to love" (It is unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes, feel free to message me & let me know if you see them. I also wrote this between 11:30 pm to 3 am. Have fun reading it. R & R ~ PLEASE!  
**_

_****__**I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling.**_

**"Do not seek the because"**_**  
**_

Harry had finally made a final closing sale on a flat in London. He was happy to be back to a proper city after spending the past three years studying at Keele University in Staffordshire, England. He had just about moved in the last sofa in and sat down where there was a knock on the door.

"Ginny!" Harry said excitedly.

"Hey Harry are we too early?" Ginny smiled back at Harry, holding a massive box that seemed as though it weighed more than her.

"No, I just got settled. Come on in, you too Matthew." Harry invited in his ex-girlfriend and her current boyfriend into his flat.

"Matthew's not going to stay for long, he's got a few errands to run and I figured I'd stay with you for a few hours, help you get properly settled. Is that alright?" Ginny asked, speaking for her boyfriend as she often did.

"Yes of course, I am looking forward to it." Harry smiled.

Harry welcomed his new guests in and gave them a tour of his new home. Matthew left shortly after and Ginny and Harry tackled one of the boxes in order to unpack.

"So you're settling alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, very well thanks. I am glad you're here. I haven't seen you in forever. I was happy when you returned my owl that you'd come to see me when I get back to London."

"Of course Harry, why wouldn't I have?" Ginny smiled and took out a lamp out of the box "I think this should go in the corner over here, what do you think?"

Harry and Ginny spent several hours unpacking boxes and talking about old times. The last time Harry had seen Ginny was when they were just about breaking up four years ago. She had sent him a letter explaining how unhappy she was with him and how unhappy she was at the way they had broken up. She had hated him, for so long. About two years ago, Harry had finally sent a letter to Ginny apologising about everything he'd ever put her through. In his letter he came out to her and was sorry for the way he'd treated her. He had realized that he really hated himself for being gay and lashed out to everyone around him because he was unhappy with himself. Ginny felt sorry for Harry after everything that had happened and decided to forgive him. They had kept in touch via letters constantly and Harry got to hear about her Quidditch career and the various boyfriends and relationships she was constantly in and out of.

"So you've landed employment then, here in Muggle London?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I had a connection from my past volunteer gig I did before I went to University and the woman still worked there and got me an interview with another big Hospital. So far it all seems to be going fine and I start next Monday!" harry was extremely excited for having landed a job right after he finished his University.

"So you're really going to teach music to the elderly?" Ginny laughed.

"That's the idea." Harry smiled back and opened another box of books to place on one of his many bookshelves. "Hermione's gonna love this place with the amounts of books I've got, what you think?"

Harry had an epiphany at the age of twenty and decided that he wanted to continue a higher education in helping the elderly. He had volunteered at a clinic for about a year before he made the decision to apply. He also wanted to go somewhere remote; somewhere most people wouldn't recognize him, so he attended Keele University and focused on the field of Geriatric Care and Music Therapy.

"Okay, I have had just about enough of the Muggle way of unpacking. It's been three hours and you now owe me dinner." Ginny took out her want and with the flick, organized everything in Harry's apartment. "It's been great catching up, and you might not be willing to use Magic unless absolutely necessary but I have to stay true to my roots." Ginny grinned. "So where are you taking us? Matthew should be returning any moment now." Two minutes later Matthew had knocked on the door and Harry, Ginny and Matthew were on their way.

During dessert Ginny asked the question Harry had been avoiding the whole time with her "So, what about love?"

Harry hesitated, "Well I tried that, when I was here, I tried that at University, but it didn't really function. I told you I broke up with someone right before graduation. I really want to get my career going and concentrate on becoming a consultant and I don't have time for love."

"That' is such nonsense Harry and you know it." Ginny replied.

"Well, let's just say, if the opportunity knocks, I will open the door and let it in, but I am not going to go out looking for love because I simply do not have time." Harry said while taking a bit of his cheesecake.

They said their goodbyes and Harry promised to visit Ginny and Matthew in their new home next time he's at the Burrow visiting the Weasleys.

The next few days went by quietly, as quietly things can go when you're living in a city. Harry started his new job and was excited to start the Music Therapy program in the Hospital. He started early in the morning organizing a music session during breakfast. Then started afternoon lessons with one on one teaching for the elders. He was also responsible for staffing for the Music Therapy department for musicians to play during the organized events and music teachers. The first month seemed to have fly by as so much was going on and Harry barely had time to properly eat or get more than seven hours of sleep. He was also working on plans over the weekend. He received letters upon letters from his friends asking for him to visit them and Harry barely had time to reply to them in a timely manner.

The second month, things had slowed down. He had finally managed to free himself up for a weekend trip to Ron and Hermione's and lunch plans with Ginny and Matthew. On his way back, Harry remembered that he had to stop by a music shop to pick up some equipment he had ordered and wanted to see if it was available now. He hopped on the tube for about seven stops. When he got to the music shop, they were closed. Apparently they were closed on Sundays and Harry had forgotten that. He got back on the underground transport and headed back home.

It was quite late so there weren't too many people on the tube. Harry looked out the window at a stop to see the people getting on. The car he was in passed by a man dressed in all black with pale blond hair, the kind of blond hair Harry was quite familiar with. He wasn't sure if this particular man saw him but he didn't want to take any chances. He got up from his seat and walked towards the end of the car. He got off the next stop and walked away in the opposite direction. When the doors closed Harry stood there watching the rail pull away and he saw the same man standing looking out and their eyes caught each other. It was definitely Draco Malfoy and he had indeed recognized Harry Potter.

Harry barely slept that night; he tossed and turned the entire night afraid that if he slept he'd dream of Malfoy. He got to work an extra 45 minutes earlier that Monday. He wasn't as chatty as he usually is with the staff and the residents of the Hospital and they all seemed to have noticed. He just said it was an "off" day. For the next few days every time Harry would ride the tube he'd look out for a white blond haired man. He wore a hoodie constantly covering his hair and face as much as necessary to avoid being recognized. After five unincidental days Harry had relaxed. His mind was back at work and his heart had stopped racing.

He was at the supermarket on a Friday night buying some frozen dinner before going home to crash. He turned around the aisle to pick up juice when a set of grey eyes met his. Harry froze, unable to respond, unable to do anything. A little girl ran into him from behind as she was running down the aisle and couldn't stop herself from colliding into Harry.

Draco walked up to Harry, "Harry. Hi, what a surprise. I thought I saw you at 'Highgate' station about a week ago."

"Yeah I was there. I think I saw you too." Harry spoke in a monotone voice. Draco was about to respond when Harry spoke again, "I've got to go. Bye."

"Harry, wait." Draco said.

"No, I don't think I will. Goodbye Malfoy."

"Harry."

"Malfoy, this is me walking away, properly saying goodbye, indicating I do not wish to see you again, ever. The courtesy you never gave me. If you see me ever again, which I truly hope not, let's pretend we don't see each other. Okay?" Harry dropped his small basket he was carrying on the floor and walked out of the supermarket.

Harry sat home that night with a bottle of whatever alcohol was in his cupboard. He sat on his sofa, a drink after drink, unsure why he was so upset. Harry remembered the night his heart was broken by a boy who made a promise and destroyed it. Harry and Draco had slept in the same bed on a stormy night. Harry hadn't seen Draco for two years until he saw him at a picnic where Draco left his umbrella, and later that night came to retrieve that umbrella. They slept in the same bed spooning and in the morning had begun to engage in sexual activities until Draco had to leave for his 'shift at the clinic.' He had made a promise to return that night, and he never did. Harry waited for him all night until it was morning. Harry tried to find Draco's address or mobile number and it was unsuccessful. Harry got up off the sofa and went in his storeroom in the back looking for something. He found the umbrella. Four years later he still had it, Harry hugged the umbrella and sat on the floor crying.

The next day Harry returned to work having only slept four hours, his eyes were swollen and heavy. But he was determined to get through the day.

A week had gone by now, since the 'incident' and Harry was determined to move past it. The only thing that kept him sane was his work and he wasn't about to let go of that sanity. His work made him happy; the results it was producing made him cheerful.

"Harry you've got a visitor." A coworker told Harry whilst he was sitting on his desk during a lunch break. Draco Malfoy had visited Harry at his workplace. Harry got up from his chair startled.

"What are you doing here?" Harry snapped.

"Thanks Joan." Draco turned to the Harry's coworker and waited for her to leave.

"I came to see you." Draco spoke.

"How did you know I work here?"

"I've got…connections." Draco spoke.

"Please leave." Harry spat out at Draco.

"I will when you'll listen to me for a minute, just for a minute."

"No."

"Please Harry, it's important." Draco pleaded.

"You need to leave right now or I will call security." Harry's voice rose.

"Okay, I am leaving. But meet me tonight at the Moonlight Café around the corner. At seven o' clock. Please, I'll be waiting for you." Draco dropped a card for 'Moonlight Café' and left.

Harry picked up the card and threw it out with the rest of his food. He had no intentions of going to see Draco.

The next day Harry got a delivery at work during his lunch break, it was a box from 'Moonlight Café' and had pastries and other baked sweets. There was a note attached to it that read "I'll be waiting again tonight at seven o' clock." Harry called Joan into his office and gave her the box. "Do as you please with it."

For the next 12 days straight Harry received a small box of sweets at 11:45 a.m. on the dot and it sort of became a joke with Harry's coworkers that they wished to put in orders on what kind of sweets they'd like Harry to receive.

On the thirteenth day there was no sweet parcel. Harry was surprised yet relieved. _Perhaps Malfoy had gotten the hint_. That night when Harry was leaving work he saw a blond man waiting across the street. Harry took a left to walk away from Draco. Draco crossed the street and ran after him. Harry turned around and glared at Draco.

"This is not your workplace; you cannot call security on me here." Draco spoke.

Harry rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Harry would you just fucking listen?!" Draco cried out to Harry.

"No Draco, I will not fucking listen." Harry kept walking and screamed back his answer without turning around.

Draco ran after Harry, grabbed his arm and apparated. When Harry and Draco came through, Harry felt disoriented and felt as though he was going to vomit. Harry found himself in a dark room but lit enough to examine the surroundings. They were on a porch of a café, it was closed off. He heard people; he realized there were people, probably patrons inside the café.

"What the hell Malfoy? Why have you brought me here?"

"To talk. That's all I want Harry, just a few minutes of your time." Draco pleaded again.

"Fine. Since I don't know where the fuck I am at, or how to get out from your grip, I will listen." Harry sighed.

Draco sat at one of the tables on the porch and gestured for harry to sit as well. Harry obeyed. Draco began talking.

"Harry, I am really, truly, deeply…" Harry interrupted Draco "Get to the point Malfoy."

"Sorry, for what happened four years ago. I cannot apologise enough for my actions, or lack of. I didn't know if I would ever see you again after that, and I didn't know for a long time how to get in touch with you to try to explain…" Draco's voice had reduced to a very low tone and it was breaking.

"What happened Draco? Why didn't you come back? Why did you disappear?" Harry asked with a soft tone in his own voice.

"When I ran into you at the picnic, I didn't know how to act, later that night I was with you and I realized that I felt something. The next day when I got to work, I got a visit from my father. He had escaped from going to Azkaban and I had sort of run away from my parents and the manor. When he came to see me, I realized he still had control over me. He had found out I was gay and he had asked me to come back with him. Well not really ask but more as command me." Draco paused for a second.

"And me…?" Harry asked.

"It was bad enough that he discovered I was gay through my mother, who thought he wouldn't have an episode about it, but he did, I couldn't imagine telling them that not only was I gay, I had desires to be with 'the boy who lived.' I didn't know what he was going to do to me; I didn't want to drag you down with me. I couldn't do that. I panicked. I didn't tell him, I didn't tell anyone."

"How did you escape him? Harry asked.

"Well I stayed at the manor most of the time, to obey their wishes, but I realized enough was enough when he wanted me to marry someone to continue the Malfoy lineage. I said no, he threatened to disown me." Draco responded with a shy smirk on his face.

Harry hated himself for finding that attractive. "What did you do?"

"I told him, I should have disowned him when he had volunteered all of us to help the Dark Lord. I should have disowned him when he tried to deny my sexual orientation. I said that I had already disowned me in my heart so it didn't matter if I didn't get his inheritance. I was done with him."

"Wow Draco, that's impressive." Harry said.

"Thank you. My mother thought so too." Draco laughed. "She told me that she supported me in whatever I wished to do. I suppose she didn't think it through because she wasn't exactly thrilled that I told her I wanted to become a baker. A Muggle shop owner."

"You own Moonlight Café?" Harry asked.

"Yes, among other small Café's around town. That's how I found out you were working at the Holy Cross Hospital." Draco smiled. "I had a problem being on time for work, so I sort of decided to become my own boss. Now I give others a tough time for not being on time. It's ironic."

"So we're not that far from the Hospital then?" Harry looked around the surroundings.

Draco's smile disappeared "No, we're about a five minute walk, you can find your way back easily."

Harry got up "Ok then, see you Malfoy," and left.

The next day was Friday, Harry got to work early again to finish his tasks, he told his coworkers that he was going to leave early to go on a weekend holiday. Harry wanted to visit his friends and tell them what had happened. His friends had no idea of the incident four years ago. It was soon after that Harry had thought about cleaning up his act and leaving to study at the University. Hermione wondered what brought on the change but never received a concrete answer from harry.

Harry sat at the sofa at Hermione and Ron's house; Ginny and Matthew were there too. Harry told them about the events four years ago and the last month about seeing Draco and avoiding him and finally getting to talk with him and hearing his 'side' of the story.

"What do you think you're going to do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, do you think I should forgive him? Do you think he wants to rekindle whatever it was from four years ago?"

"Do you want it rekindled?" Asked Ginny.

"I don't know. He had given me hope. All those years ago, I was lost and he had given me hope. The way I felt about him when he lay next to me, I didn't feel that way about anyone else before. And even at University for three years I met a few people and tried to have a proper relationship, I always felt as though I was damaged because he'd hurt me so bad and we hadn't even done anything!"

"I am sorry mate, but it sounds like you want to give it another go." Ron finally spoke. He never had much to say about Harry's love life before.

"What if he hurts me again?" Harry asked.

"Then, I will definitely have the permission and the right to finish the bastard myself." Ron responded to which Matthew joined in and cheered.

As the friends were talking an owl flew in and held an envelope with Hermione and Ron's names on it. Hermione opened the envelope to discover another one with the statement "To Harry Potter, if he's there, which he probably is." Hermione handed the envelope to Harry. Everyone in the room was staring at harry with complete wonder.

Harry opened the envelope and began to read the letter to himself, "Well what does it say?" Ron interjected.

Harry began to read the letter aloud:

_Potter,_

_I went by your office on Friday to discover that you had left early for a weekend holiday. No doubt, you went to the expected parties that probably still kiss the ground you walk upon. I have said my piece to you and now I wish to invite you for a meal at my house. Below is my address, please arrive any time after six o' clock on Sunday._

_Best _

_Draco._

"Well still the cocky bastard." Ron spoke what everyone else was thinking.

Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He proceeded to get up and stated "Well I am off then."

"So you're going" Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but I am not giving him the satisfaction to dictate my life." Harry responded and left. The girls wondered what he meant but Ron had a sneaky suspicion about what Harry was up to.

It was Saturday, Harry went to his flat first to change clothes, and he put in a lot of effort to look like he didn't care what he wore. He wore Golden brown t-shirt with a pair of dark jeans and a black blazer. He picked up a bottle of red wine on his way, and showed up at Draco's home at seven o'clock. He knocked on the door, a flustered Draco with messy hair and flour all over his apron answered the door.

"Harry, what are you doing here? It's Saturday." Puzzled Draco asked.

"Yes, you invited me."

Draco still confused spoke "Yeah, on Sunday."

"Listen Draco, I am not going to live my life hung up on you and whatever time's convenient for you. You requested to spend time with me, and I am here. If you are not prepared, then I am leaving." Harry spoke, whilst walking into Draco's house and looking around. "Nice place."

"Okay, I should have expected this." Draco laughed. "Welcome to my house. I am just in the middle of preparing some cheesy bread, follow me." Draco lead Harry to his kitchen, where there were utensils out everywhere and it looked like a flour bag had thrown up all over the counter.

"This is how you prepare your baked goods?"

"No, this is how I experiment and come up with ideas for my baked goods." Draco responded.

Harry gave the bottle of red wine he brought to Draco and Draco fetched for two wine glasses.

"What are you trying to make here anyway?" Harry laughed.

"Just different types of cheesy breads I have been reading about. I am great with sweets and cake but otherwise, I haven't experimented much. There's cheesy sort of bread in every culture so I am tweaking the recipe to what I like. Have you ever kneaded dough before?" Harry shook his head, "Do you want to try it? Here wash your hands and put on this apron. You might want to remove your blazer, just to be safe."

Harry took off his blazer as Draco watched him admiring his body. Draco let out a little sigh as he noticed the tight t-shirt Harry wore and how it clung to his body. He appreciated Harry's toned arms so prominent in this t-shirt; Draco was in love with this t-shirt. He laughed to himself at the thought of appreciating one's clothing so much when Harry looked towards him he became self-conscious.

After Harry returned back to the kitchen counter, Draco started to speak to him about kneading the dough. "The best way to knead is in my opinion by hand, the traditional way, here put some flour on the counter here, and use the heel of your hand to press over it, then rotate it around like this repeatedly and continue until it's quite a bit elastic and smooth. Here's I'll do this small piece and you can do this one." For the next hour or so, Draco taught Harry about kneading dough differently and the art of baking and gave other various history lessons on heating and cooking. In between the hands on experience Harry was getting, the two men continued to drink wine and opened another bottle when they finished the one Harry had brought.

Harry went over to the sink to wash his hands when he called out to Draco for soap as he seemed to have run out of it on the counter. Draco went to Harry's right to grab the soap dispenser then asked Harry to open the cabinet on the left to grab a refill. As Harry reached to his left his right shoulder turned and brushed up against Draco's chest. Harry took the refill and handed it to Draco. The two men immensely close together in a tight kitchen corner with their legs sort of intertwined with each other's.

"Thanks, can you open the top so I can pour it in the bottle here?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry did as asked and Draco unscrewed the top of the dispenser, the two men worked together in a rather simple task as Draco spoke "Thanks, it's nice to have someone help me do this; it's always a pain when I am trying to refill this damn thing on my own." Harry nodded a 'you're welcome' but didn't move away from Draco even though he didn't need to be standing so close to him anymore. Draco stared into Harry's eyes, not moving himself out of the way either; he waited for Harry to do something. He was afraid to take the liberty of the first move and get rejected. Harry leaned in towards Draco and nuzzled his cheek with his nose; Draco took a deep breath in, his entire body shivering. Harry proceeded to press his lips against Draco's in a familiar way, a way he had missed for four years. Draco dropped the dispenser from his right hand and returned Harry's kiss with a deep one of his own grabbing him with both of his hands. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair while continuing to kiss him and let out a small laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Draco asked.

"I've got soap all over my hands and now it's in your hair." Harry responded.

Draco smirked back at Harry, bit Harry's lower lip hard and spoke "Well, I am due for a shower anyway."

"Do you want some company?"

Draco removed Harry's glasses and placed them on the kitchen counter, he then apparated them to his bathroom.

Harry found himself in a stranger's bathroom. Draco walked up to the shower and turned it on and returned to Harry. He kissed Harry again, a slow kiss that spoke of adoration and desire not just lust. Harry slowly put his arms around Draco and untied the apron knot. He broke the kiss to take the apron off Draco and Draco mimicked Harry's moves. They both took off each other's shirts and trousers as Draco pulled Harry into the shower and closed the glass door behind him. Draco pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him furiously while holding onto his cock and thrusting it towards him. Harry moaned and Draco dropped to his knees.

His tongue licked Harry and kept moving up and down. He breathed in heavily and slowly groaned "I have been dreaming of you for so long Harry." He dropped a series of wet sucking kisses as he glanced up to watch Harry and his chest rapidly rose and fell. Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Harry's hot flesh in his mouth. Draco bopped his head up and down some more until he could feel Harry was about to come. He took his mouth off Harry's cock and stood up again. He continued the motion with his hand whilst he stuck his tongue down Harry's throat. Harry moaned as he came all over Draco's hand. Draco grinned too as he felt Harry come and his body shivering. Harry continued to breathe heavily. Harry grabbed Draco and pushed him against the wall this time as he kissed Draco profusely.

Harry pulled on Draco away from the wall and leaned in against the wall with Draco behind him. Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck as he grabbed the soap and began to lather Harry's back. He pressed his body against Harry, water trapped between them. Draco's fingers entered Harry twisting slowly inside him. Draco moaned deeply into Harry's ear. The warm water running from the shower made the entire experience more pleasurable. Draco enjoyed running his lathered hands through Harry's wet hair. The water continued to pour all over their body from head to toe. Harry panted Draco's name slowly and leaned his head up to grab Draco's lips for a kiss. Draco's erection couldn't hold out any longer. He ached to be inside Harry. He slowly pushed his whole length into Harry, as harry took a deep breath in then moaned through the pain and pleasure collaborating within his body. Draco groaned as he felt Harry's tightness around his erection, he began to move faster, prepared to stop at Harry's signal. He continued to be faster, with each thrust, his groans getting louder each time. The heat of feeling Draco pushing inside him and the steam of the hot water around them became almost too much for Harry to handle. He let out a loud moan that hit the spot for Draco and he came undone.

Draco pulled out of Harry and turned him around immediately for a proper kiss. They continued to lather each other with the soap stealing kisses in the middle of washing each other. After they had finished, Draco turned the water off but the two men stood in the shower wet still unable to take their hands off and stop snogging. Draco finally pulled away to grasp some air and Harry sneezed. Draco found this to be utterly endearing. Draco opened the shower door and grabbed two towels from the bathroom cupboard. Harry didn't take his eyes off Draco's arse as he walked away from the shower. As Draco turned around from the cupboard and walked back he caught Harry's eyes and spoke "Were you just staring at my arse?"

Harry laughed and responded with "Maybe."

Draco threw a towel at Harry and dried then wrapped himself with the other one. "It's alright; I was doing that to you since you got here." Harry opened his mouth in disbelief and unable to continue with the façade of being offended, let out a laughter.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and took him to his bedroom. Draco lied down on his bed and got under the covers, removing his towel. Harry followed him and did the same. Draco held Harry the same way he had held him four years ago in Harry's flat on the small single bed. Draco's bed was bigger than Harry's old bed but he still held onto Harry as though there wasn't enough room. Draco felt the vibe of awkwardness and sadness that Harry had over him. He was sure that Harry was remember Draco's past non actions.

"I've thought about you a lot in the past four years Harry. I didn't know where you had gone and I didn't know how to look for you." Draco whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled and leaned into Draco's body more "Well, you seem to have found me now."

"Yeah I have, and I don't plan on making the same mistake again."

The both men fell asleep spooning, the same way they had four years ago. The familiarity of Draco's body comforted Harry. He felt whole again.

The next morning they woke up to an owl waiting for Draco. It was a letter from the Weasleys "If you hurt him again, we will hex you for life ferret."

Harry laughed and turned around to kiss Draco. Draco smiled back and responded with "Let's try to recreate that morning again, I promise you this time, I won't leave you in the middle of it."

"You better not." Harry replied.

-The End-


End file.
